pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Arms Race
50 50 100 (x2)|creator = BastionMann (planner)}} is a game mode introduced in XX.XX.XX update. Overview The Arms Race is a 10v10 game mode based on Gun Game. Where the player had to kill opponents as fast as possible. Level up until they get the final weapon; the Golden Spade and get a kill with it to win the match. There are over 100 weapons available in the game mode. However, only 31 weapons can be used during the match (including the Golden Spade) and random every match. The will spawned with one weapon and a knife (can be customized in armory). To level up, the player had to kill opponents with either their firearm or melee attack. Killing the opponent with melee weapon will result of downgrading the opponent's weapon level. The player's weapon level will downgrade when being killed with a knife, suicide or killed by falling damage (however, finish off doesn't downgrade the weapon level) If the timer runs out before the match finished, the player with the highest kills wins. High-leveled players can be played with low-leveled players. Similar to Deadly Games. All Weapons in Arms Race List of all available weapons in Arms Race. # AK-47 # AK-74 # AKM # AR-15 # AUG # EBR # FAMAS # FBI-8P # FN F2000 # G11 # G36 # Honey Badger # Laser Rifle # LR300 # M1 Carbine # M4A1-S # M4A4 # M16A1 # M16A2 + M203 # M16A3 # SAR # SCAR H # Springfield # AWC G2 # AWP # AWM # Barrett # Crossbow # Gewehr 43 # Long Bow # M200 # M21 # M40A1 # Mosin-Nagant # SG 550 # SL8 SR # AA-12 # Double-barreled Shotgun # Chendler Pistol # Coach Gun # KSG # Nova # Sawed-off Shotgun # SPAS 12 # Trench Gun # APC-9 # Bizon # FMG Prototype # FMG-9 # Grease Gun # MP5 # MP7 # P90 # SMG2 # Spectre # Telecom K7 # TMP # Tommy Gun # UMP # UZI # Vector # SAW # Para # Stoner LMG # Bravo # Laser Machine Gun # M2 Browning # Minigun # Bazooka # Cannon # Flamethrower # M79 # Prototype Railgun # Rocket Launcher # 1911C # Berretta # CZ-Auto # Derringer # Desert Eagle # Dual Daggers # Dual Pistols # Glock 18c # Handcannon # Hi-Power # Heavy Pistol # M500 # MAC-10 # MAG-7 # Nailgun # Nightstalker # Noisy Cricket # Peacekeeper Compact # Pixel Gun # PPK # REX # Tac Pistol-S # TEC-9 # Tomahawk # Tokarev # Welrod # Windicator Achievements Skins Available Weapon Pages AK-47 AK-74 AKM AR-15 EBR FBI-8P M4A1-S M4A4 M16A2 Bizon MP5 MP7 MP9 P90 SMG2 Telecom K7 Tommy Gun Coach Gun Double-barreled Shotgun Sawed-off Shotgun Trench Gun AWP AWM Barrett M200 M40A1 SG 550 Minigun Prototype Railgun Derringer Desert Eagle (Arms Race)|Desert Eagle Glock 18c Heavy Pistol (Arms Race)|Heavy Pistol Nightstalker (Arms Race)|Nightstalker REX TEC-9 Tokarev Welrod Windicator Bayonet Bowie Knife Butterfly Knife Entrenching Tool Hatchet Karambit Knife Kunai Telescopic Baton Golden Spade __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Multiplayer Modes